Halcyon
by Links6
Summary: Will shows up at Hannibal's door once more, blood on his hands and no memory of the night that passed. The good doctor is more than happy to help. Post episode 1x9.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal or it's related themes or characters. This is FANfiction... again... _

_Post episode 9. Enjoy!_

_._

.

_**Halcyon**_

.

.

Two knocks on the door only confirmed the suspicion of a presence.

The Doctor closed his files, stood and leisurely walked to the door. He was suspecting a number of guests today, including Jack Crawford. But, it didn't include the presence of a certain pet project of his. Or 'friend', in other terms.

"Will?" he said and tilted his head to the side, "I didn't expect you here today... or so late..."

Only, no answer come. Will stood at the door, his hands trembled and his eyes were wide. "I-I…" he started, but he didn't continue. He looked like he had done a few weeks ago, when he had arrived at Dr. Lecter's office after losing time again.

"Come in," the Doctor said and pulled Will inside by the arm, he led him to his usual chair and let him finally sit.

"It happened again," Will said and rubbed his forehead. Dried blood clung to his knuckles but a fresh trickle started as soon as the scabs broke when he moved his fingers. The sudden jerk of his hands and the expression on his face was easy enough to read.

Fear. Pain. Confusion. Vulnerability.

Hannibal appeared next to Will, a metal box in hand. "Is it yours?" he said in a conversational tone as he peered at the blood on Will's hands.

Will looked down again and rubbed his fingers together, "Y-yes…" he paused when he saw the dirt under his fingernails and decided to amend the statement, "… I think."

The Doctor opened the box on his lap and retrieved a vial of clear liquid and gauze from the box. "This is Witch Hazel, it is an anti-bacterial and astringent. I will warn you," he doused the gauze with the liquid, "It won't feel pleasant."

The tremble in Will's fingertips and the swelling to his fingers were signs of recent trauma, less than two hours. The blood on the fingertips and knuckles, but not on the wrist, indicated the blood was his own. Digging in hard soil would cause these types of lacerations. But sometimes, it was best to let the patient work these details out for themselves.

The gauze slowly removed the dirt. The pain started on the second round. It was a stinging pain that had Will cringed at and bit his lip for. He didn't move away or make a noise. Instead, he sat silently as his friend efficiently worked at his hands.

"Where were you when you woke up?" Hannibal said and turned Will's hands over to work on his palms.

"Your door. Again…" Will said and almost sounded like a sob when he suddenly and involuntarily laughed, "I don't know… I'm not sure why, every time anything happens to me..."

The older man looked up and saw his friend's eyes tear up. "It's not unusual for a person to return to a place of safety or solitude. A halcyon of peace that helps the individual find stability within their lives," Hannibal said and suddenly smiled, "Do you view me as your harbour or sanctuary, Will?"

"I guess so… probably..." Will paused again, a pained expression on his face as he bit his lip. His eyes flickered down to his hands again. The open gashes were still present even after the last of the blood had been wiped away. "I'm not sure if the blood is my own… or, if I… I'm sure there would be more … you know… if… "

Another bloody gauze was dropped into the bin behind the Doctor. He doused yet another and looked up to meet the Profiler's eyes, "Your questions are valid, but do not have answers," he said and turned Will's hands over one last time to work on the last remaining gash on Will's thumb, "I suspect a simple walk in the woods… or scavenge, if you will."

"A walk in the woods and a scavenge-hunt don't involve blood," Will said and suddenly yelped as the Witch Hazel met the open gash.

"My apologies, my friend," Hannibal said, a concerned look appeared on his face, yet has no intention of correcting his friend's previous statement. Hannibal finished up with the third and last band-aid before he finally tossed the last gauze into the dustbin. He tore open the band-aid seal and efficiently strapped it to the injury.

"I'm losing my mind… " Will finally said. He took a deep breath and shook his head, almost as if only now waking from a dream, "Aren't I?"

"You're my friend, Will," Dr. Lecter said and held Will's hands in his own, "I'm concerned for you."

Will nodded, fresh tears suddenly welled up again, "I'm pretty concerned too…" he said and forced an unconvincing smile, "I am…"

Hannibal nodded, touched Will's arm and smiled, "Shall I pour us a glass of wine?" he said and stood.

"What time is it?" Will suddenly asked as he slowly opened and closed his hands. His hands no longer trembled, but the twitch of pain remained.

"It's midnight," the other replied and strolled back with a bottle of Merlot and two glasses, "Would you prefer coffee?"

"I prefer a tranquilizer, but I'm sure that would be unethical," Will answered and finally smiled back at his friend.

"Unethical, but not unreasonable. Would it be unethical for you to stay over?" Dr. Lecter said and handed his friend a glass half-filled with wine, "I doubt you are in any condition to operating a vehicle at this time. Unless you would prefer _me_ to drive you home?"

Will had already downed the glass, "Hmm?"

Hannibal filled the glass once more, "I have a guest bedroom upstairs. If you insist of walking to my door at night, it might be wise to –for _the moment_- lessen the distance?"

"Can I just- just…" Will said, a yawn cutting off his words before he could finish. He rolled his neck and finally looked back up, "Yes, please."

"I am sure you will sleep well tonight. You have already had your moonlit stroll, after all," Dr. Lecter stood and pulled his pet with him, "Come, sleep will welcome you, my friend."

And, without second thought he followed without any resistance, "Thank you…"

.

.

.

.

_Please drop me a pm or review if you enjoyed it!_


End file.
